House of Krey
Ruling house of the Barony of Kargoth of the South Marches as of 880 KR. Members See also: House of Krey/Tree Family/Krey Krey-01.png Krey-03.png History Founding of the March The House of Krey originated as a Banner House to the House of Vargus within the Barony of Kargoth of the South Marches. They were given the lands of the nearby forest east of Whitestone Lake, called Tumblestone, to clear and settle for the House of Vargus, leader of the Barony. At first their holdings amounted to little more than a Knighthold and a few Farmholds - enough to begin the process of felling trees and clearing land for farming. The hills and valleys of the forest were strewn with large stones from the nearby Blade Ridge; a spur of the Shield Mountains. Removing the stones was very labor intensive but it did provide a large quantity of building materials that allowed them to construct barrier walls for defense and farming. It was with these stones that they were able to create their first stronghold, Tumblestone Keep. The Household adopted the symbol of a tower as their banner after the hilltop tower they constructed as their first keep. Mountain Discovery The household was relatively 'quiet' as a Banner House within the barony for many years, content to serve the House of Vargus until a trio of children of the house found an abandoned clutch of dragon eggs. The children carefully carried the eggs back to their keep where their father quickly sequestered them at a far-off Knight's Hold to keep the hatching and raising of the dragons a secret from everyone - especially the baron. Rise of the Dragons Once the dragons were old enough for them to be tamed and ridden, the three dragon riders trained by flying over the Wight Wood, confident in the knowledge that few (living) people would see them over such a place. Only when they had learned to control their dragons and had the ability to command them to breathe fire as an attack, did their father put his plants into effect; claiming the Barony as his own. Household The House of Krey, like a few other Southern Houses, "employ" Houselings ; that is, they have halfling servants working for them within their household. Treated more as lesser servants or well-trained pets, the houselings are generally well-treated by most of the house though should one make a mistake they are quickly given the back of someone's hand. Drakes The Black Drakes that the House has been able to capture and saddle-break come from a colony found in the Blade Ridge to the east of their town of White Harbor. Each child of the House of Krey is given a Black Whelpling egg to care for early in life. The egg is theirs to protect and nurture until it hatches - hoping to instill a bond within the creature to the noble. Though the creature may not survive the process or even the care of the noble, many of the House sport black whelps as pets. It is considered almost a family tradition as their crest is a black drake's head upon a banner of red. ''Casters Casters are, to any Household, incredibly important. They are both military might and potentially a source of healing and comfort for their people. Though not all of the casters may be members of the family, those who serve are given special consideration and are often considered 'adopted members' due to their importance. Caster/Krey 'Events''' category=Event category=Krey Settlements Most of the larger settlements for the House of Krey are arranged around Whitestone Lake with their seat, White Harbor , on the eastern shore. Settlement/Vargoth Holdings Category:House Vryn Category:Human Category:Household Category:South Marches